Left 4 Dead: In my Black Outs
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: A 25 year old girl named Shilo who is looking for her brother but finds zombies. Before she knows it wierd things happen to her. I like L4D but wanted something different so Shilo was born.Later have romance and Survivor. Has bad words!
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

"Date 10/15/2008 He said I would never understand…maybe he was right. He never did explained it to me but what he should of done was hide his case files cause now I know where to go to find him. Somewhere in Fairfield which is in Pennsylvania…huh I told him I had a bad feeling about him leaving but oh well I'll take a train there. Note to self ask him what Green Flu means."

A twenty five year old girl with down to her shoulder blades black hair, bangs that came to her jaw lines were dyed dark but noticeable blue, and deep green nearly black eyes. She sits at her desk in her living room finished with her journal entry. She puts down the pen that she was using to write with and took off her glasses setting them down next to the pen.

"Why did you have to leave…brother?" She whispers and sits back holding his picture in her hand.

"Date 10/22/2008 I'm on a train going to Fairfield finally. The Green Flu has been on the news a lot. Showing people sick and what looks like going mad. I saw a crying child on the train he looked sick and off in someway but then he bit his mother's arm and then they were rushed to the back of train. When I got to the train station there was cops and army troops everywhere but knowing that my brother isn't stationed here I'll try to slip by."

The young girl did such she got by and head into the city slipping by police and weaving through building where she came to a riot/ what looked like half eaten or dead attacking the rioters with a bad chase of hunger or/ and violence. She stared in horror ending up getting one of the attackers attention as it slow came at her she finally noticed. She backed away but it then started to run a man in a orange jumpsuit shot the attacker in the head kicking it before grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her away from the riot.

She didn't give much thought about who was pulling her along with him as they run she just knows that he saved her. As they come to a stop in a empty building that looks like people couldn't stand the horrible taste of wall panty and went ape shit knocking pretty much everything over before fleeing the building. The man let go of her wrist and went ahead a couple feet before asking the girl her name.

The girl replied with "my name is Shilo and thank you for saving me but if you don't mind me asking why are you dressed in a orange jumpsuit? I mean unless your super early for a Halloween party." Shilo asks a bit worried about how he'll answer her. The man snickers a bit then turns to her and says "no I'm not dressed up for a Halloween party…Shilo. I'm a escaped convicted" the man grins at the scared faced Shilo made at hearing this. "What were you in there for?" Shilo asked trying to be brave and backed away slowly as he got closer to her. "Rape…" the convict said his arm bleeding looking like something bit him.

Shilo shuddered at his arm and even more at what he said but before she can say anything the convict grabbed her wrists as he towering over her being hes in his 40's and a lot taller then her and said "…of little girls". He went on to say "even though your not my favorite age group whom is between 4-7 your very young looking and I know I'm going to die soon and most likely become what I saved you from but I'm going to enjoy this."

Shilo screamed as the convicted laughed but then he stopped his skin grow paler. Shilo noticed this and kneed him in the balls making him let go of her and dropped to the ground and started spitting up blood. The convict grabbed his throat yelling before falling over to the side right in front of Shilo. She looked at the convict and the blood he got on the tips of her black gothic boots that had a thick soul and went up to her knees and tied down from knee to toe.

They sat over her black pants that had a chain for her wallet that rapped around her left side and her one strapped shoulder bag that sat against her right side of her hip. In side the bag was a picture of her brother, the case file, her black zip up hoody, candy (mostly gummy bears her favorite), and her journal. Her top was made up of the same color blue that was in her hair shirt with black roses holding up a skull that had a dagger going though one of the skulls eye holes.

The dead convict started moving and she yelped then noticed that earlier the convicted put the pistol on a desk so she ran to it. By the time she turned around the zombie convict was up and moving at her she screamed and fired. When she opened her eyes she found the zombie convict was laying on the floor with its brains blown out. She looks at the finally for good dead convict and to the gun before she searched the body for more ammo finding four full clips she put them in her bag along with the gun and ran off as other zombies started approaching the scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Nasty but yet Wow

Shilo slows to a stop as she entered a park, it seems that no one was around that pleased her and worried her as well. The sun is setting fast and she needed a place to stay but yet what if those places are filled with what she now knows are zombies being from all the horror movies she watches. She can't just sleep on the ground or in a bush though there was hotels near by. Shilo walks up to the hotel pressing herself against the building wall sliding against it to the front window. She lends over and pecks in finding at lest two zombies and who knows how many more.

The front couch and chair set are tipped over a body of a bus boy with his guts ripped out and a zombie eating them and his limbs. A food cark is tipped over with broken plates, spilt drinks, and the start of rotting food. Shilo gulps as she watches them trying to think on how to get through them or if she should stay there. Shilo backs away from the window going back to pressed against the wall she noticed there was a couple of them were stumbling down the street from across the park. They stop and start looking around making grunting sounds.

She slides to the corner were the building ends and enters into a ally way. Shilo looks down the ally but keeps looking back at the grunting zombies whom has entered the park and making they're way to her but yet hasn't noticed her at all. She looks up and noticed a fire escape before she can think of what she should do next the roar of the zombie whom noticed her rings out like a alarm. With that she takes off climbing onto a dumpster then onto the top window seal instead of the bottom seal then off the seal she jumped to the first platform of the fire escape nearly falling back once on. A glass shattering sound calls out and now couple of feet's under the fire escape were four zombies trying to get to her but can't reach the fire escape.

Shilo sighs in relief before climbing up the stairs up to the roof where she found no zombies that pleased her. There was barely a glow of light in the sky were she can see detail. A shack made up concrete is in the far corner across the roof with a opened door.

"Oh god I hope these zombies aren't smart like the mutants off of "I Am Legend"." Shilo says to herself as she starts to walk to the shack and pulling out the gun she got from earlier. Holding it with both hands and pointing down like how cops hold they're guns but when she hears a sound like a rock hitting the concrete she stops. Shilo doesn't move only then slowly turn to the sound then looked up from the ground finding a man with black hair and covered in boils going down both of his arms, and what looks like the boils took over the right side of his face. He wore a white t-shirt with dirty blue jeans and a short sleeve unbuttoned brown shirt over the white t with brown shoes. Shilo pushed up her glasses so that there not on the tip of her nose and notices a long slimy thing coming from his face down to the start of his pants.

The man coughs letting out clouds of green smoke, more like smog out of his body. Shilo waves one hand in the air in the form of saying hello but the man just coughs more releasing more of the green smog. He stands on the roof edge on the roof top on the building next to hers. When the man didn't wave back it started to worry her she then took a step forward looking at him closely but then notice he wasn't human at lest not anymore.

It was to late though for the man had cast out the slimy thing like a fishing line and grabbed her by raping it around her left lag and pulled harshly forcing her to fall back onto her back and knocking the gun from her hand. Shilo sits up well being dragged. She grabs at the slimy thing raped around her lag then it hit her.

"**OH MY GOD IT'S A TONGUE!" **Shilo yells loudly which made the man real her in even faster like if the loudness in her voice provoked him. As she struggled to get free finding no luck in hell for it. Getting closer to the edge now and she has no way out. Shilo started thinking on how she'll never see her only family member she has ever known again.

When suddenly a dark figure crouching down in front of her was blocking her from going any farther being the figure has cut the tongue in half so the zombie can't pull her anymore. The crouching dark figure stayed there for a minute before standing up straight his back facing her.

"Um…th-thank you f-for saving me" Shilo stuttered a bit as she tried to settle her over roar of a heart beat. The dark figure turned his head some to the side where she can see the his nose but the rest covered by his hood and shoulder. The figure gave out a low growl making Shilo back away before getting to her feet about three feet away from him.

Shilo steps closer but he throws his arms up stretching then out straight to ether side of his body taking a deep breath before roaring out a loud animal like screech coming back to where his arms drop back down and leaving him panting for air. The screech startled Shilo making her jump and sending her to run to the gun grabbing it then went to point it at him but when she did such he wasn't there anymore. Shilo ran to the edge where he stood and looked down but he was no where to be found and the tongue zombie wasn't there anymore ether.

With that Shilo turned and ran to the shack stopping before she came to the open door way and pointed the gun took a deep breath then went into the doorway finding nobody in there so she went in. Shutting the heavy iron door that had thick iron bars in the window of the door and said safe house in black spray pant on the front right under the exit sign. She looked around after locking the door finding stuff written in spray pant all over the walls. There was no windows and a hanging lit light with a pull string to turn it off and on. A long wooden table was against the far wall with five Molotov cocktails, seven pipe bombs, a flashlight, Semiautomatic pistol, five clips for that gun, one first aid kit, one filled pain pill bottle and two half filled pain pill bottles, three gas cans, four water bottles that haven't been opened yet, and one scoped hunting rifle resting in the corner.

"Wow this place was picked clean pretty much" Shilo says looking around. She go's to the table and picked up a water bottle and open it before drinking some. Mentally yelling **"EWW!" **being that the water is warm but she drinks anyways needing it for her body. After she finds a blanket that was rolled up and stashed under the table she then takes out her jacket and roll it up and puts it on top of her bag. She then go's to the door to slid a metal piece over the small window when she noticed that the tongue is still raped around her lag making her freak out and open the door to throw it far from her. Then she shut the door and window and sat near her bag were she pulled out her journal and pen.

"Date 10/23/2008 Its now midnight…huh I have gotten far today and I have a feeling the zombies are just going to get thicker as I go deeper into the city. At lest I know that the green Flu thing is making people into zombies but I don't think its air born cause I haven't changed yet. I just hope my brother is ok, he's all I got in this world but I must say I super freak'en lucky that he's a army troop or I probably be dead by now. I'm so lucky today I was nearly killed earlier but I wonder why I was saved when my savior doesn't seem human ether only meaning he's a zombie to. I wish I could of say his face."

With that Shilo finished her journal entry and put it away followed with her pen. She then takes her glasses off setting them on the table before raping up in the blanket and laid down resting her head on her rolled up jacket. It took some time for her to fall asleep being of the roars and grunts coming from the zombies that are roaming the streets below and that she was all alone but she finally did. Dreams of her brother and her savior flooded her mind.

(Author Note: She doesn't know the names to the special zombies yet.)


	3. Chapter 3: Brother Help Me

The door to the safe house slowly opens followed by Shilo being the one who is opening it. Shilo looks around noticing nothing just like before when she looked through the window of the door and on top of that hearing nearly nothing as well. Having packed two Molotov cocktails, four pipe bombs, the flashlight, the Semiautomatic pistol, all five of its clips, the first aid kit, the now filled pain pill bottle using the other half filled to fill up the one, three water bottles, and ripped the blanket to long strips so that she can strap one of the gas cans to her back. Wearing her jacket now with the sleeves rolled up she go's out of the safe house wilding the hand gun. Shilo hears foot steps coming from the side of the safe house, the only place where she couldn't see from the window of the door.

Shilo took off the gas can and gently set it down next to the door then pressed herself against the wall next to the door and pecked around the corner finding a lone zombie standing near the edge looking down. **"FINE FUCK'EN TASTEC!" **she yells in her mind before running at it trying to be quiet and kicks it straight in the back knocking it right over the edge. **"THIS IS SPARTA! BITCH!"** Shilo yells out proud of herself as she quoted the movie "300". Then she looked over the side finding the zombie splattered on the concrete. She turns away from the edge and does a little hop with a huge grin on her face and somewhat making a small high pitched giggle like what a little kid would do after proving to themselves that they're not scared of a rollercoaster from Disneyland.

Shilo sat against the wall and took out her journal and pen being compelled to write down her bravery so that it be remembered.

"Date 10/24/2008 I just Sparta kicked a zombie right off a roof…**IT WAS FREAK'EN AWSOME! **I would of never thought that I would do that in really life, wow can't wait to tell my brother. He would have been so freak'en proud of me…yeah my brother…"

Shilo stopped writing as she remembered her brother. A single tear glided down her cheek and with that she put away her stuff then rose to her feet. Shilo walks back around the corner to the front of the safe house wiping away the misfit tears and fixed one of her sleeves but stopped when noticing that a family size bag of salt and vinegar chips was laying in the same spot of where her savior had stood.

When she saw this her stomach instantly growled. She looked around to see if it was a trap. Walking up to it she started thinking that she may just be seeing things. When she approached it she stopped as a uneasy feeling cured up in her gut like if something or someone was watching her but when see turned to where she thought it was coming from there was nothing there. Shilo turns back to the chips and nudges it with the barrel of the gun, finding it real.

Shilo grabs it fast then jumps back looking around for anything that's coming at her. Seeing nothing she checks the bag for rips or pretty much any sign of something that could of got into the bag before she found it. Finding nothing Shilo gladly opens the chip bag and starts eating the bitter tasting goodness of salt and vinegar chips. Eating half of the bag Shilo then rolled the bag close and put it into her jacket pocket.

Shilo then go's to the gas can she had sat down before finding the chips. Picking it up and putting it back onto her back she go's back to the side where the zombie was and grabs the long piece of ply wood. Then drags it to the other side placing it across the space between the roof she is on and the roof where the tongue zombie was on last night. Shilo steps onto the board testing it as she tries not to look down.

Grunts call out from what sounds like below her as she now stands in the middle of the board. Shilo closes her eyes and keeps her arms stretched out trying to keep her balance but then she hears roars coming from behind her. Shilo turns quickly almost losing her balance finding zombies starting to run at her from where the fire escape she used to get up onto the roof in the first place was. Shilo gasp as she turns away and breaks into a run making the board below her starting to break.

Shilo makes it to the other end but the board breaks right then leaving zombies on the other roof and others falling to they're doom. Shilo sits there on her knees and hands gasping for air as her heart races. She looks behind herself glad that they can't make it over to the roof she's on. Standing up she walks to the other end of the roof which is smaller then the other roof she was on making the walk short. Shilo followed the edge of the roof until she came across a fire escape. Shilo climbs onto the fire escape and followed it down until she got to the last part.

Seeing only a couple pass by the opening of the small ally way Shilo climbed down that last part landing on the ground with a loud hump but quickly hid behind a dumpster. The current zombie who was passing by at that moment looked into the ally way but then went back to what she was doing. Shilo exhales then looks around for a easy way around the zombies. Finding none but did find a motorcycle with the keys in it.

"Crap I can't ride a motorcycle" Shilo says in her mind as she approaches it finding it with half a tank of gas. Shilo sits on the motorcycle's set and starts it but it didn't click in her mind that motorcycle's are loud as hell. Anyways zombies are now rushing to the loud sound to Shilo. Shilo shocking herself as she turned the bike around hitting a zombie knocking it down then speeds off managing to have control of the bike.

Hours later and blocks later she stopped in a ally way and pulls out the case file, her pen and journal. Shilo opens the file "Hm I should be getting closer now" Shilo says to herself then looks up to street sign reading the addresses. She then opens her journals writeing down…

"Date 10/24/2008 I made good progress today but I have noticed that some zombies have evolved in a way… "

She went to write something else in her journal but right then the wind picks up blowing a paper from the file away from her into the opening. Being that paper is a key to where her brother would be she didn't think twice when she went running after in. Grabbing it and now standing in a open area she puts away the case file, pen, and her journal back into her bag. Shilo then noticed that up ahead the zombies were getting thicker. She looks at them but the shadow below her was getting longer indicating that the sun was starting to go down.

Shilo's body then jumped at the sound of a super loud roar and shooting coming from behind her. Shilo turns around finding four people coming towards her followed by a huge thing of rotting flesh. Finding the ground rumble underneath her feet. As the gorilla like movement of this huge gigantic muscular zombie that's tossing cars and running around roaring and sticking its tongue out. Shilo looks back as the grunts and smaller roars coming from the huge herd of normal zombies running towards her from the other side leaving Shilo in the middle not knowing what to do.

"Brother, what do I do?…" Shilo thinks.


	4. Chapter 4: Survivors Meeting

Its now midnight and Shilo is now running for her dear life some how getting away from all the zombies but only to be out running

other four survivors as they run thought the streets with the steroid ridden zombie and the horde of normal zombies following them. Cars that are all backed up on each other and now blocking they're way through. Even though they can easily squeeze though but being that they don't know what's on the other side they ended up stopping when they reached it. They then turn to the zombies as two of them fire at the horde and the other two fire at the rampaging zombie. Shilo looks around trying to think on a way out of here finding ally way to her right and a open build to her left.

A survivor wearing a leather vest and has brown hair that's in a buzzed and has brown eyes with tattoos on both arms turns half way around to reload spotting Shilo. **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" **the man yells at Shilo but the shooting makes it hard to hear anything plus with the gorilla man shouting insults in zombie tongue. Shilo shouts back but then pushes him out of the way as the muscular zombie punches down missing both of them. Then swings to the right hitting an African American man who is bald, has brown eyes, and is wearing a white work shirt with a red tie. The angry steroid user sends the black survivor flying into a parked car he hit it hard and with his back then fell to the ground followed with a hard thud.

Shilo pulls out her gun and runs to the fallen survivor and kneeled down to him. He looks up at her as Shilo makes head shots at the zombies that came near then she looks down at him. Handing him her gun and yelling hold this as she picks up a broken pipe that had a sharp edge and took off the gas can. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **the fallen survivor yells at Shilo as she uses the sharpened pipe to cut off the whole top of the gas can then went to the survivor and helped him up and leaned him against the car. Shilo go's to the gas can and picked it and runs up to the other survivors and stepped forward before splashing the gas onto muscular zombie then ran back to the black survivor putting his arm around her shoulders and took him to ally way.

"**HEY WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER?" **the black survivor yells but Shilo just takes her gun back and aimed at the gas tank in a car near the muscular zombie and took the shot hitting it and made it explode that ended up getting the muscular zombie on fire. Sending that zombie freaking out charging into the horde of normal zombie killing and catching them on fire before dieing itself. After that she takes him down the ally way followed by zombies before finding a open door. They went into the building and Shilo closed and locked the door behind them. Shilo nearly dragged him up flights of stairs until they got to the fourth floor where she took him into a office room setting him down against the far wall near the corner window as she then went back and blocked up the door with desks and chairs.

The survivor takes out his flash light and searched the room with it until he found her sitting against the wall across from him. She blocks the bright light with her arm so she may see. Silent paces between them before Shilo can't take it anymore and simply says "hi". With this being said the survivor just shouts in shock **"AW HELL NO!" **making Shilo rush to him and covers his mouth with her hand. After his breath settled down she moved her hand away and settled back so that she is sitting down in front of him.

"Um hello I'm Shilo and you are?" Shilo asks with a whisper. The survivor stares at her still in shock of talking or even seeing another survivor that wasn't the three he has been traveling with so far. "well?" Shilo asks again making the survivor snap out of it. "Louis" he replies Shilo smiles then reaches for the buttons on his shirt undoing one before Louis pushes her hands away saying "hey man that's not cool. I barely know you.". Shilo looks at him and shacks her head slowly "oh yeah cause that's on the top of my list to take advantage of a total stranger" Shilo says with sarcasm in every word.

"Ok I get it" Louis says with a sigh. "oh yeah that's my number one concern right now a long with trying to survive this hell hole and make sure to pick up milk" Shilo keeps saying ending with a sigh. "I was going to tend to your wounds" Shilo says as she pulls out the pain pills from her bag "but now I know what you were thinking just now" she. Louis faintly blushes before replying with "no my number one concern was your third one but I thinking more of bacon" this made them both laugh. "well may I look at your wounds?" Shilo asks Louis and he nods.

Shilo pulls out the first aid kit and a water bottle from her bag then starts unbuttoning his shirt. Shilo looks up to him as she placed her hands onto his chest. "now tell me if any of this hurts, ok?" Shilo says to Louis then pressed down hearing nothing she then moved her hands to his rib cage and pressed down still nothing. "can you feel any of that at all?" Shilo asks with Louis replying with "yeah I can feel it, it just doesn't hurt". "ok now can you turn around please?" she asks and Louis followed.

Shilo pulled down his work shirt to reveal a fairly large gash going across his left shoulder with shards of broken glass within it. "hm ok there's good news and bad news…the bad news is your going to need stitches" Shilo says leaning over n sliding the stuff she pulled out of her bag. "and the good new?" Louis asks "well I'm trained so I can fix it and I got pain killers" Shilo says as she looks through the first aid kit. "we don't have the right stuff do we?" Louis asks but then gets handed a pile and the water bottle "no I found what we need oh and this is going to sting" Shilo says as she starts plucking out the shards of glass. Louis groans in pain trying to look tough as he takes the pile fast.

After removing all the shards of glass Shilo then pores peroxide onto the open cut and again after done stitching the gash close. She pulls his shirt back up after covering the stitched up wound with gauze. He turns back around and starts buttoning up his shirt before settling. It went quit again as they just watch each other. An hour has passed when "can you explain what that thing was that tried to kill you?" Shilo asked as she adjust to a more conferrable position.

"Um well we been calling that huge one Tank…**OH CRAP! **Where is the others?" Louis asks as he looked around before getting to his knees and peeked out the window. Finding bodies littering the streets and some zombies eating away at the fallen but no sign of his comrades. Shilo crawled over to him and peeked out the window next to him. "I think they ran into that building" Shilo says pointing to the open building across the street. "lets get over there and find them then" Louis says standing up and picked up his bat and tucked away his hand gun into his jeans.

Shilo rises as well "we should probably wait until its daylight" she says patting Louis's shoulder then motioned for them to sit down and quiet down but Louis instead go's to the piled up chairs and desks that were blocking the way out. She went after him trying to talk him out of it and trying not to raise her voice but Louis didn't listen to her. By the time it came to the last desk right before he could get to the door Shilo grabbed his arm. "please, please don't leave me not with those things out there" Shilo begged him with fear living in her eyes. Louis sighs then rests his hand on the surface of the desk before nodding being he understood what it felt like to feel that way.

He moves back one desk then went to the far wall and slide down followed by Shilo whom upon sitting she pulled out her chips and offered him some. He smiled looking glade to see food and took some only to find out how bitter they were but ate them anyways. "I'm sorry" Shilo says looking down to her knees as she ate her chips. Louis sighs again "to tell the truth I wasn't planning on leaving you behind but your right it probably be a bad idea going out at night ether way" he says before grabbing more chips.

"So do you live out here or something?" Louis asks leaning his head back against the wall. "no I don't, I came out here to find my brother" Shilo says well balling up the chip bag and throwing it across the room. "oh so your parents live out here then" Louis says looking over to her. "…no I never had parents and my brother is in the military so that's why he's out here" Shilo says looking sad as if her words ripped open a old wound. "I'm so sorry if I know I wouldn't have…" Louis went on to say but Shilo stopped him by saying "no, no its fine your not the first who asked and you'll probably not be the last".

Louis looked down and said "I am truly sorry though". Shilo looked at him then back down "I've been in a orphanage for nearly all my life and got in fights with all the other kids but one my childhood friend Brandon but no one ever wanted to adopt me when I turned sixteen I found out that I had a brother, he being eighteen at the time and alone like me. Me and Brandon then ended up running away from that place" Shilo says knowing that Louis like all the others wanted to know this. Louis looked to her as she went on to say "me, Brandon and my brother have been together ever seems". Shilo leans her head back and smiled before saying "my brother, Jonnie has horrible nightmares from his past ever scenes he was eight I know its kinda pointless to tell you that but it feels good to talk about him".

"What about Brandon?" Louis asks still looking at her. "he joined the military with Jonnie but Brandon went missing in September then my brother got himself transferred to this city cause this is where Brandon was stationed when he went missing" Shilo says then stopped and looked at Louis. "why did they keep my brother and not me, my parents had me and my brother but only got rid of me. Why?" Shilo asked Louis like if he know the answer but before he could say anything she shock her head and said "well lets get some sleep" and takes her jacket off rolled it up and used it as a pillow. As they both went quiet and went to sleep.

Near three in the afternoon grunts and moans call out from behind the door scaring Shilo awake and made her yelp. She gets up fast and puts on her jacket and her bag then went to wake Louis. Shilo shook him awake as she held his mouth shut. Louis gets up grabbing his weapons and waited for them to come in holding one arm out like motioning for Shilo to stay back but jumped when a loud crashing sound cried out from behind him. When he turned to find what was making that sound he found Shilo who threw a chair out the window. She motioned to him to follow as she climbed out the window and onto the ledge.

Louis follow as the zombies break through. Now on the very thin ledge they scooted to the piled up cars. Shilo lets Louis pass her to climb on to the cars but before Shilo could follow a zombie grabs her by her hair pulling her back that made her scream out. Louis turned around to help but a shot rung out stopping him. That one shot hit the zombie's head killing it and setting Shilo free once again.

They both look to where that shot could of came from and found a older man with a white facial hair and what looks like a army beret. The older man called down from a window on the second floor of the building across the building they were coming from. The man yelled for them to hustle they're asses over to them and which Louis and Shilo did.

Upon arrival the older man opened the door and Louis ran in when it came to Shilo to run in she stopped near the door as she felt eyes on her. Shilo turned her head to look right and found the same man who saved her from the tongue zombie but this time the man was crouched down. Shilo's eyes were fixed on him but yet still can't see his face. They stood there for a couple minutes before the hooded man ran down the hall disappearing from vow as the older man grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Letting go of her arm Shilo stumbled in and fell over landing on her hands and knees before turning to see them.

Louis helped her back up then stared to greet her to his survivor group. "This is Zoey" Louis says Shilo and Zoey shacks hands as Zoey expresses how happy she is that she isn't the only female. "and this is Francis" Louis says poiting to a biker Shilo offers to shack hands but Francis just crosses his arms and says "I hate newcomers". "and this is Bill" Louis says jestering to the older man with the beret. Shilo smiles and shacks Bill's hand and thanks him for helping her earlier.

With that they all decided that they'll all sleep here before moving on. Shilo went to a corner that was away from the others and pulled out her journal and pen to write the next journal entry.

"Date 10/25/2008 I found a group of survivors yesterday and now with them…I'm finally not alone anymore and I saw that hooded man again I think he's following me anyways I'll find you brother just wait for me."

After she wrote that she drew the survivor's faces and names under before putting her journal away. Shilo then started talking to the others later on she fell asleep sitting next to Louis as Bill and Francis fought and Zoey trying to stop them.


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

\

It's been two days cense the day Shilo joined the group after saving Louis. It was morning and the sun's light has finally touched the city leading the group out of their hiding place. To where they move onto the street guns drawn and keeping close together.

"Should I wake her?" the girl with brown hair all pulled up into a pony tail and wearing a red coat named Zoey asks in a whispering tone to Louis. "No leave her be she must be real tired for her to sleep this long" Louis replies "But isn't she heavy?" Zoey says back but with that waking Shilo up. Shilo opens her eyes but instantly going into shock when she found herself on Louis back. Freaking out from this made her fall off and onto the ground.

This making every member of the group turn to see that had happened. "Are you ok, Shilo?" Zoey asks as she helps her up and onto her feet. Shilo breaths in fast as if she was catching her breath before nodding. "Thanks Louis but please just wake me up next time" Shilo says then went for her bag but it wasn't around her shoulder this making her freak out even more then before.

Shilo looks all around her in a panic then turns to Louis with anger flaring in her eyes. "Where is my bag?" Shilo asks calmly even though her body movement and her eyes clearly has no such feel to them. Louis slowly backs away with his hands up as if he was saying take it easy when suddenly Francis speaks up saying he has her bag and held it up. Shilo runs up to him and rips it out of his hand then started to walk forward shortly followed by the others. During this time Shilo went through her bag finding half her bombs and the case file was missing along with her journals pages messed up signs that people have been through her stuff.

Shilo stops and turns slowly to Francis making him stop. "What?" he says with a demanding tone with this Shilo runs at him and kicks him in the balls making him drop to his knees and doubles over. Shilo pulls out her hand gun and holds it to his head **"GIVE ME MY CRAP BACK! NOW!" **she demands. The other three stop and looked over at her as Francis slowly takes out the bombs he took from her. Shilo dropped her bag in front of him and order him to put them into her bag.

Shilo then pick back up her bag and kicked Francis in the gut before turning to Bill who was reloading his gun. By the time he went to aim at her, Shilo had round house kicked his rifle out of his hands and had her gun to his head. "Now the file…please" Shilo says as Louis and Zoey try to calm her down but only making it worst. Bill reaches back slowly and pulls out the case file.

Shilo took it and put it away along with her gun before storming off. Followed by Louis who was trying to get her to forgive the rest of the team. "Fucking assholes" Shilo whispers to herself knowing Louis can hear her as he approached. Soon came Zoey "We only wanted to help Shilo. Louis told us about your friend and your brother so we only wanted to help you find them…well me and Bill did we didn't know Francis took your things" Zoey says as she reached Shilo. "ok Zoey then who reed my journal?" Shilo asks as she turned to Zoey with her arms crossed in front of her.

Zoey bites her lower lip and looks to the ground "I thought it was a hand written book" she whispers. Shilo being able to hear Zoey growls in anger then turns her back to Zoey as she commented "oh so it saying Shilo's journal keep out on the cover didn't hint to you that it wasn't a book". Zoey just kept her eyes on the ground saying nothing. Shilo turned her gaze to Louis but just shook her head before walking away from them.

Louis follows at a distends well Bill was scalding Francis for what he did and Francis joking to Zoey about how she's just as much in the doghouse as he was. Bill yells out some phrase that Shilo only took as his way of saying sorry. Shortly after Shilo stopped at a red light as if she was waiting for it to turn green but in reality she only stopped walking being the street they were on split into three different streets. "Great a three way now what way we going to go?" Zoey says out loud as she was asking Bill but the phrase 'three way' made Shilo and Francis chuckle. When Francis and Shilo noticed this they stopped and glared at each other.

With Francis saying to Shilo "I hate copycats" right after without a minute to think Shilo says back "I hate everything". This making Francis smirk but he be damned if he let anyone see it. As Bill, Francis, and Zoey were catching up to Shilo and Louis Shilo spotted something to the right of her, something big. She nudged Louis and gestured pasted him. When he turned to look he jumped a bit and yelled **"BOOMER!"**.

"Boomer?" Shilo asked with a confused tone but no one answered her Zoey just grabs Shilo's wrist and drags her along as the group runs left. "Why we running we should be blowing its brain out?" Shilo asks well she tried hard not to trip on herself or anything that may be laying within her path. They come to a tall building of the business type which forked the street into two different ways so the group went into the build.

The group then stopped for a moment thankful for not getting puked on except Shilo who hasn't encountered a Boomer before. "Alright somebody please explain the whole "_Boomer_" deal going on here" Shilo asks with the quote fingers and gasping for air all at the same time. Bill straightens out from leaning forward "We figured it out merely weeks ago that some of the infected" "zombies" Shilo interrupts him "…are changing in ways" he says after giving warning glare to not interrupt him again then lights another cigarette. "Wait, wait let me grab…" Shilo says as she pulls out her pen and journal then writes the date before going on to write the zombie info that was being told to her.

"What we were running from is called a Boomer. A Boomer will vomit on any living being and that vomit attracts a horde of normal infected and explodes when dies." Bill says as he puts out a match. "Yeah and you already came across a Smoker, you know the one with the tongue. That one can grab you and drag people off roof tops or let the horde get you." Louis says reminding her of that day. "There's also the Tank, the Witch, and the Hunter" Zoey says replying to what Bill and Louis were saying. "What's a Hunter?" Shilo asks and turns to Francis as he started to explain. "I hate Hunters, what gives those Moe-foes the right to jump us out of no where…" Francis starts to say but ends up mumbling on to himself.

"The Hunter is a hooded man with duck tape taped to his arms and lags and normally makes animal like roars and growls…they all make their own sounds so you'll know when one of them come near." Zoey says patting Shilo's shoulder as Shilo puts away her journal. At that very moment a burping and gurgling sound was calling out near by making the group jump and Bill yell out **"BOOMER!"**.

-Hour later- After the group had killed four Boomers and the horde that had followed and finally reached the back of the building another Boomer came out of a near by room and started to come at them. Shilo at the site of another Boomer simply pissed her off ending with her alone emptying a round of bullets into the fat zombie well yelling **"I HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHER FUCKING BOOMERS IN THIS MOTHER FUCKING BIULDING!"**. Bill just says "Damn straight" and opens the door so the group can get out before the Boomer had the chance to explode. Shilo taking deep breaths to calm herself ended up being the first to walk into the street. Unaware of what could be lurking out in the open but she soon found out when a zombie caught her off guard.

Shilo streams as the zombie takes her down knocking her gun from her hand. **"GET IT OFF!" **Shilo shouts in hope the group she has been traveling with will help her. **"SHILO!" **Zoey screams as Bill, Zoey, and Louis start to run to her aid but were stopped by Francis as he says "Lets see how Shilo does as her first pin down by an infected" and surprisingly they stopped to find out what the outcome will be. **"FRANCIS YOU FUCKING ASS MONGER!" **Shilo yells and tries to push the zombie off but even with all the training her brother made her take to protect herself she still couldn't throw this zombie from her.

As the zombie came closer to her jugular in the intent to bite it. Zoey and Louis at this point ran past Francis being if they use their guns they could miss and hit Shilo. They are now couple of feet away but stopped as a loud animal like roar cries out. **"HUNTER!" **Zoey yells and all but Shilo draws their guns in readiness for it.

"**OVER THERE!" **Francis shouts pointing down the street making the rest turn to that direction spotting a Hunter crouched on top of a car. The guys turn their guns on it and start firing as Zoey went to Shilo's aid. The Hunter jumps with its abnormally fast power to the nearest light post and zig zags to each light post before pouncing Francis taking him to the ground then jumped off him and over Zoey. Landing upon the zombie and Shilo sending all three of them tumbling a couple feet.

The group turns to them but by the time their eyes can focus upon their comrade they find the normal zombie headless and the Hunters hands bloody as he stood straight holding Shilo bridle style. They all gasp even Shilo gasped as she looked up to the Hunter. This time the Hunter had covered half his face with a cloth blocking anyone from seeing his nose and down only alloying his eyes to show. The group looked at the Hunter up and down noticing that this Hunter not only covered his face but also had more duck tape on then more Hunters and also wore camo pants that was tucked into black army boots and had the normal black hoody but yet some of the end of the sweeter was torn away probably to use to cover his face. They took aim but as afraid to shoot for he held Shilo.

Shilo looked at the Hunter and he looked back at her making her gasp as she noticed that one of his eyes were normal like a human's eye as the other one was blood shot and what looked like it glowing some. The group approached carefully and spread out trying to circle around them. The Hunter looks up to the rest of the group and let out a low growl before setting down Shilo and turned her towards her comrades then took off into the dark. The group relaxed some before noticing how dark it had gotten.

"What was that all about?" Zoey asks to anyone who is listening. "Yeah I've never seen a Hunter look like that or act like that ether" Louis says replying to Zoey. Bill lights another cigarette as he listens to them talk before scalding Francis for making fun about how Shilo has a zombie crushing on her. "What just happened? Why didn't he kill me?" Shilo thinks to herself as her and the group walks on.


	6. Chapter 6: Where am I?

After countless waves of zombies, Francis almost getting ripped apart by a Hunter which Bill ended up saving him, Zoey and Bill getting vomited on by a Boomer having Louis push they out of the way before the Boomer could exploded, and a Smoker grabbed Shilo by her legs and tied her up so she is hanging from a light post leaving her to be a piñata to the horde whom was around but Francis killing the Smoker and the zombies as Louis got Shilo down. The group is now standing and leaning against a alleys walls trying to settle they're breathing from the most resent events that had just transpired. "Ok…" Shilo starts to say before leaning up and against the wall next to Francis. "…I think we should split up" Shilo says closing her eyes and pushing her glasses back up her nose. Zoey and a little bit of Bill's emotion changed as they looked at her with the 'say what' face.

Louis looked up to Shilo as he was the only one sitting down with a hurtful expression that looked as if he felt like Shilo was breaking up with him even though they were just friends. Francis sighed and nodded with Shilo agreeing with her then crossed his arms in front of his chest this shocked Shilo. "No what I mean by splitting up was I go my own way as you guys go yours" Shilo says and pushed herself off the wall standing in front of the group. "Absolutely not" Bill orders and lights another cigarette which always made Shilo's eye twitch as it made no sense where he keeps getting them from. "Your joking right?" Louis asks Shilo as his comment hinted to agreeing with what Bill just said.

Shilo groans and crossed her arms like Francis was doing "and why not we're almost to my brother's base and don't get me wrong I'm grateful for all of your help but you must have been doing your own thing when we meant…so I kinda feel bad for dragging you guys along with me" Shilo says followed by a sigh. "Have you lost your mind?" Bill proclaims making Shilo look at him with a weird look playing on her face. "If we didn't want to help you we wouldn't of meaning your not dragging up around and plus we were heading this way anyways" Zoey says hoping this would make Shilo feel better and hopeful change her mind. They all look to Shilo making her sigh again and unfold her arms turning around and walked into the street finding no zombies. The group looked at each other then followed her.

"Are you still planning to leave?" Louis asked knowing this is what was going through every body else's head well maybe not Francis. "Well I guess we…" Shilo started to say getting cut off by a Tank charging towards them from the other end of the street being unfortunate for them as that's the way they needed to go. **"TANK!" **Zoey shouted as the group started to run down the street away from the Tank. **"NO SHIT! SERLOCK!" **Shilo yelled back at her they then turn the corner and another trapping themselves at a dead. **"OK WHO'S THE DUMBASS THAT LEED US TO A DEADEND?" **Shilo demands turning to face the Tank.

The now trapped group engaged the Tank in battle. Shilo barley misses getting hit as she barrow roles out of the way only to keep moving and running from it as for some reason this Tank has a bone to pick with her. Shilo climbed into a car closing the car door behind her and locking it with the heel of her foot from her being seated in the passengers seat and locked the drivers door. When it hit her that Tanks also have a thing for flipping and throwing cars. **"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" **Shilo screamed at the Tank started to lift the car up it ignoring the bullets the others were raining down on it. The Tank then flipped the car making it role some before flipping high into the air then came back down to earth as it stop at the other end of the street away from the group.

This action knocks Shilo out cold as the car impacted with the ground. When Shilo woke she found herself in someone's arms being cared. Her vision was week and blurry, her body the same as her vision making her worried. That didn't last long as she started to fully wake from her drowsy state when the person had sat her down against a wall. Shilo looked up at the person in front of her only to have her eyes widen as she looks upon her stocker, her savior, the abnormal Hunter. He took a couple steps back and looked down at her watching her as if he was waiting for her to call out to him.

(Author's Note: Ok so hope you like it so far and I'm just letting you all know that I'm going to be trying Character pov. Pov. = point of view. Though I'm not using 'I' its more like the role of main character shifted. Oh and Shilo's pov. is the normal way you've been reading the only time you'll see a Character pov. is when its other people like the group, some zombie stuff like that. So at the end of a pov. I'll write 'end of pov.' that means its just back to normal. Ok sorry if this confuses you but hey don't blame the crazy lady at the keyboard… anyway enjoy.)

~Hunter's Pov~

He felt so helpless as he watched Tank go after Shilo just because he had a thing for her and not Tank's sister, Witch. When the car landed in front of the building he was watching from he couldn't stand it anymore. This overwhelming need to save her from the angry Tank forced him to jump from the safety of the building to the street near the smoking crashed car. Tank is charging towards him and Shilo but he didn't panic but was more worried about not hurting Shilo as he carefully pulled her limp body from the upside down car.

"**HUNTER!" **screamed Tank in pure anger as he came up behind Hunter and Shilo stopping and tried to land a hit. Only for it to hit the ground as Hunter jumped out of the way just in time caring Shilo in his arms. He jumped from light post to light post barely missing Tank as he took down the one right behind him in hopes to caught him. **"GO AWAY ASS FACE!" **Hunter demanded of Tank as they pasted up the group towards the dead end. The human group just stands there watching this happen in front on then.

"Did that Hunter just say ass?" asked Zoey as they kept watching before it finally hit them that Shilo was in that Hunter's arms…again. Hunter finally jumped up the dead end's wall and into the open window. The rush of safety washed over him making him stop so he can turn to see what was left behind him. Only seeing a really pissed off Tank screaming to the sky about losing and the shocked faces of the human group made him chuckle to himself. Tank soon turn to go after the group whom snapped out of shock in time to run from him.

Hunter's grin disappeared when he looked down at sleeping Shilo who had some blood coming down her face from the top of her head. He didn't want to put her down being the warmth coming from her body which was against his made a small blush play onto his checks. All he wanted was to hold her close to him forever that's what he always wanted but it can't be. Shilo wasn't safe with him not as long as his thoughts kept screwing with him. Though she wasn't safe here ether so he came to a cross road on one hand Shilo can come with him were she'll be safe as long as he can keep himself under control. Or leave her here were others can find her not even sure if the human group would come back for her so he picked that Shilo was coming with him.

He cared her through buildings and streets where they came up to a very large one store building that had mazes of hallways making it easy for strangers to get lost within so the core of the building was safe. He set Shilo down resting her against a wall within what looks like a large empty living room. He took a couple steps away from her and looked down finding her awake. Under his mask a small smile formed as he saw her eyes. His thoughts echoed out within his mind.

"_Eat her…feed" _a dark voice says as it claws at Hunter's mind, a voice he heard a lot but didn't know. _**"FEED!" **_the voice demands trying to get his attention but Hunter was occupied by his own voiced thoughts that over powered the dark voice he hears all within one mind. "Why doesn't she see who I am? Did…she forget about me?… No she wouldn't its this damn sickness. Its keeping her from recognizing me…that has to be it" he thought well watching her.

~End of pov.~

Shilo looks bewildered at the Hunter in front of her. She tries not to take her eyes off the Hunter but failed as movement in the dark background caught her eye. As she forced her eyes to focus and adjust to the poorly lit room of whom she was in mixed feeling of confusion, fear, and a tablespoon of panic washed over her body. Hunter turned some to see what had made Shilo who is now trembling scared. Only to spot his pack of Hunters crouched and some crawling around Hunter and Shilo all of them growling.

Hunter gives them a low snarl followed by a death glare that screamed **'BACK THE FUCK OFF'**. The other Hunters did such that and slowly left the room obeying they're leader. This made Shilo calm some but not dropping her guard only for her to jump some as she feels the ground under her trembled crying out 'danger is coming'. Grunts can be heard coming from what seems like the room next door this scared Shilo even more as she know all to well what this meant.

Hunter notices this and go's to Shilo crouching down in front of her and go's to place a reasserting hand on her shoulder but she flinched as his hand came near making him pull it away. He stands up and offers his hand again to help her off the ground this time. Shilo looks at his hand, the hand that had semi long sharp nails and blood stained figures before pushing herself up and off the floor leaving his hand to drop back to her side. They made eye contact and held it for a minute or two before Hunter started to want to his left his body language said for her to follow him. Which she figured she had really no other chose but to follow her stocker.

~Hunter's pov.~

He was coached down in front of her staring deeply into her eyes hoping she'll see what he desperately wanted her to see. Though it looked like it hadn't clicked yet so he went to comfort her but she flinched making him reel back his offer. _"Kill her, eat her…become one with her" _the voice spoke with deep hunger dripping off every word within his head. Hunter mentally shook his head trying to wave off this evil voice that tainted his mind. A sadden look crept into Hunter's eyes though he knew that she wouldn't notice it.

Hunter stood up before offering his hand again but this time to help her off the ground so he may take her to a safer room. Being he didn't want Tank strolling into the room to find that Hunter had brought the enemy home and not for 'dinner'. When she didn't take his hand a wave of sadness washed over him making his arm go limp. He went to look at her mentally kicking himself for thinking, no hoping she would ever try to touch him. When he did look up at her he found that she was looking back at him making eye contact with each other.

This sending a urge to want to embrace her within his arms again to feel that warmth again but he simply started to walk away not wanting to make her anymore scared of him then she was already. Heading to the safe room he had planed to stash her in he glimpsed back and found her following him looking like a lost hungry puppy. Hunter turned away quickly making sure she didn't notice his spying. Even though the fact of her simply following him brought him hope that she'll learn to trust him.

~End of pov.~

Shilo followed her stocker making sure to stay a distains but also keep close for who knows what may be around the next corner. When Hunter stopped she did as well and looked back noticing that the door he stopped at is straight down the hall from the living room being a good ten minute walk away. When she turned back to face Hunter she found herself even more closer to him then she wanted be. Letting out a small yelp and stumbling back she noticed how she wasn't as scared of him then she was with the others. Hunter stepped back to show to her the room that laid beyond the door.

He stood there staring at Shilo waiting for her to go into the room which she did after a minute had past. Walking backwards into the room Shilo made sure to keep her eyes on him. Shilo stopped walking once she was on the other side of the door frame as she noticed that Hunter had stepped up to the other side of the frame. He then tempted to speak to Shilo but growls, snarls, and almost a screech made it hard and scared Shilo a bit. When he stopped making sounds and just looked at her.

"Stay, lock, safe, and quiet. Is that close to what your trying to say?" Shilo asked if the words she thought she heard was right. Hunter nodded then took his leave. Shilo starred after him before thinking over what he had said and shut the door only to find the door had up to four pad locks waiting to be hooked and locked. Which Shilo gladly did after she noticed the ring of keys hanging on a hook near the door that was for the locks. She turned around and looked at the room that was lit only by the moon light that came in though a midsized roof window. Spotting just a mattress laying in a corner far from the door with a thin partly torn blanket laying loosely over it. Shilo sat down upon the mattress thinking what had happen then it hit her **"WHAT THE FUCK? THAT HUNTER AGAIN AND PARTLY SPEEKING!…AND WHERE HELL IS THE GROUP MORE IMPORTENTLY MY BAG?" **Shilo screamed in her head.


End file.
